1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric composite, a method of manufacturing the ferroelectric composite and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus having the ferroelectric composite. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ferroelectric composite capable of improving the response speed and afterimage problems of an LCD apparatus and a method of manufacturing the ferroelectric composite and an LCD apparatus having the ferroelectric composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays images using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index, and an anisotropic dielectric constant. The LCD apparatus has characteristics such as lighter weight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with other types of display apparatuses such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and so on.
The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images and a light source providing the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the opposing substrate. Light generated by the light source passes through the liquid crystal layer, and the liquid crystal layer adjusts the transmittance of the light to display an image.
Active research has been conducted on a ferroelectric composite to improve the response speed and afterimage problems of the LCD apparatus. For example, when a liquid crystal composition includes ferroelectric nanoparticles, an effective electric field in a liquid crystal layer is reinforced so that a driving voltage of the LCD apparatus is decreased, and the response speed of the LCD apparatus is improved. Furthermore, when the liquid crystal composition includes a carbon nanotube, carbon-carbon sp2 bonds of the carbon nanotube absorb impurities, such as ions, in the liquid crystal layer, and reduce a rotational viscosity of liquid crystal molecules. Thus, the response speed and the afterimage problems of the LCD apparatus may be improved.
However, when the liquid crystal composition includes ferroelectric nanoparticles, the ferroelectric nanoparticles may cohere with each other or may react with the liquid crystal molecules since the chemical reactivity of the ferroelectric nanoparticles is relatively high.
Furthermore, when the liquid crystal composition includes the carbon nanotube, alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be hindered since the length of the carbon nanotube is relatively long.